


a penny for your thoughts

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Momota and Saihara cuddle in bed together.





	a penny for your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corgasbord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgasbord/gifts).



> why is it that most of my contributions to this pairing are anonymous… also if this gets as many notes as the other stuff ive written on anon im gonna kermit

The lights dim, and the disco ball lights up, casting pastel lights in the form of a mini planetarium on the walls. The sky is completely dark outside the window, but the light is still cast in Momota's direction, and Saihara thinks for a second that he's like the sun—illuminating his paths on the darkest days, always rising above it all.

Saihara leans towards him to feel his warmth, cuddles close to his chest so the only thing between him and his heartbeat is a thin shirt.

Thump, thump. 

It grows ever louder and ever quicker to his ears, and Saihara thinks, am I making him nervous?

"Hey," a whispered question in the dark, "what are you thinking about, Kaito?"

A gulp. His Adam's apple resounds in his throat. And then—

"Netflix," Momota replies. 

Saihara allows himself another long suffering sigh, one of many since he agreed to date this lovely fool.

"Oh. Your heart rate sped up and… okay."

Silence. Momota twitches uncomfortably, before pulling Saihara's body closer.

"You want to watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine tomorrow, Shuuichi?"

Saihara smiles and pulls the covers over them.

"I would love to, Kaito."

**Author's Note:**

> renee said this post was basically them and i agreed so i wrote it out: http://saimotatxt.tumblr.com/post/168163314780/genderbells-i-was-cuddling-this-guy-once-n-he


End file.
